I'll protect you
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: Meteora reunites with Rasticore and a more protective relationship ensues. Chapters are about 400-500 words each. Updates will be often
1. Caught

Meteora remembers the first day she met Rasticore. He was strong, tall, handsome. and she was a teenager hiding all her _flaws_.

Being a hybrid was always a struggle, but seeing a monster so perfect when you're supposed to be the perfect little princess just makes things even more complicated.

At least now she could do whatever she wanted in peace. Her mother didn't care who she dated. Sure, her father was a little protective, but she could get around that. As for right now? She was hungry. And hunting was her way to eat.

As the girl left the temple she smiled. those sharp teeth complimenting her curly soft hair. The sides being buzzed down so they were much shorter than the top. Her clothes seemed to be more on the skimpy side. Star often wore leggings and dresses. Meteora likes wearing crop tops and shorts. Those are much easier to hunt in. Both being a dull green that would blend into the forest's surroundings.

Meteora took off in a sprint to the forest. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to think what she'd eat that day. Maybe squirrel. Or a bunny. Small animals. That's all she's allowed to eat. She can't just go around and eat people like her dad used to! And yes, her parents tried to get her to be a vegetarian too. But after trying it, she decided eating meat was better for her diet.

Once in the thick woods she climbed up a tree. Her claws digging into the bark to keep her in place. Meteora couldn't change size like her dad yet, but she could do almost everything else he could. It wasn't much, but if you know how to use it right, there'd be more ways than one to kill a man. Or an animal. Because she doesn't kill people.

Meteora knew all the best places to hunt. Mainly clearings with lots of little dens. Those were always filled with animals. But something caught her nose. The sweet scent of...deer...The princess jumped from the tree and dashed to the smell. Using that tree as a launch pad. Kicking off of it and running with that speed.

Upon finding the freshly killed deer she smirked. It was rare to find something this big. She was perfectly fine with it. The girl went over cautiously before ripping into the bloody mess.

And that's when a net dropped on top of her. 


	2. You?

The net wasn't exactly what she was expecting. If fact, she didn't even think this could be a trap! Whatever. Nets are easy to get out of. She grabbed onto the rope before realizing this wasn't normal. She got shocked! It hurt her! That was enough for her to get mad. But having learned her lesson, she didn't try to get out again.

The girl sat there for a while. Her eyes darting from one thing to the next. At least until she realized she still had the deer. She decided to keep eating. Just because she's trapped doesn't mean she has to starve!

As she ate her pointed ears twitched, listening to the world around her. Footsteps. Why did she hear footsteps? Who was it? Maybe the person that set the trap. She turned to look at who it was.

That green was familiar. Why was it so...Rasticore! Maybe she'll get a chance to redo their relationship! Instead of boss and subordinate, maybe they can just be friends? But her mind was going to all those times she hurt him. Mainly the time she blew him up so he wouldn't run away from her.

As he got closer she kinda sank down into herself. Ashamed of her past and the fact that she was such an ass to him. The septarian flinched when he saw her. He didn't expect to catch a person! He just wanted an animal! Rasticore sighed as he lifted the net. Meteora didn't move.

His mind was trying to think about why this person seemed so familiar. Was it...hm. The horns were...Those teeth...

Meteora looked up to him. That's when he got it. Those cheeks.

**"Heinous?"**

**"It's Meteora"**

**"I thought you died! Last I heard of any of your family, someone was trying to yada yada your mom!"**

**"Don't remind me. Mina is an ass"**

**"...yea-"**

The girl stood up and brushed off her clothes. The light blush that came to the lizard's face was...strange. His thoughts going to what that body actually looks like under those clothes. No! He shouldn't think like that, even if she is dressed like a skank.

**"Sorry I ruined your trap. But if you want, I can help you hunt"**

**"Th...-That'd be great"**

**"Then let's start. Take off your robe...shirt...thing. You need to blend in"**

**"uh...ok?"**

Rasticore did as he was told. taking off the fabric he used to cover his upper body and setting it down. And with that, the two were ready.


	3. Questions

The two walked further into the woods. Meteora talking to him about her family life. Rasticore asking questions about how she's back and how she's ok.

**"So...How'd you get younger?"**

**"Mom kinda used a spell to destroy me, but ended up giving me a second chance"**

**"And your...monster half?"**

**"What about it?"**

**"You accept it?"**

**"Why wouldn't i? I look amazing"**

**"Hm****...And the princess thing?"**

**"It's cool. i can do whatever i want! Oh, if that robo-bitch could see me now..."**

The two got to the girl's favorite spot. She smiled and put a finger to her lips. Basically telling him to stay quiet.

Meteora narrowed her eyes as she crouched down. Her hands kinda digging into the dirt under her. That tail straight up and keeping her balanced. And then, like a majestic lioness, she pounced. Ripping a poor squirrel into pieces.

Rasticore was...disgusted, yet impressed. He watched as she sat up with the tail hanging out of her mouth. the rest of the poor creature was in her hand. Meteora bit off the end that would be bleeding to make it a little smaller and spit it out. Smiling as she stuffed the tail in her pocket. Collections are strange. Especially hers. I mean, she has one for tails, small rocks she likes, and her prized collection of signatures from famous people. That last one isn't as strange. But still.

Rasticore gave a weak smile as the girl asked if he liked cooked meat. He only answered with a nod. Meteora did what she could to make a fire before giving up and using magic. The wood going up in flames as her eyes flared up with an equal amount of anger from failing to make a fire without magic.

She sighed and decided to talk again. This time asking her own questions.

**"So how long did it take to recover?"**

**"From you blowing me up? A few years"**

**"But it didn't take that long last time."**

**"It takes longer with every recovery. I thought you knew that"**

**"No...I just thought you could control how fast it was..."**

He responded with a laugh and a shake of his head. He grabbed the cooked meat and started to eat. The girl next to him sticking with something a little more...raw-

**"Do you try to forget Olga?**** And what she did to you? Or about how you were...well... Basically evil?"**


	4. Talk?

**"Every single day I try to forget all the awful things I've done. I tell myself I have a family. That nothing in my past matters. That they don't have to know..."**

**"You've never told them about it?"**

**"I even swore Star and Marco to secrecy...Mom knows the last part, but she doesn't need to know the rest"**

**"Have you ever tried telling her?"**

...

_Meteora was sitting in her room. The 7 year old girl knew she had to tell someone of the awful deeds done as Heinous. As the clock ticked on her tail seemed to sway, matching the simple 'tick. tock.' of the clock. As it chimed, Meteora stood up. Her mom was in a meeting with the Lucitors. Her dad was there too, but only to stay on their good side._

_The princess decided that if she was going to make an appearance in that meeting, she had to look like she belonged. She opened her closet, pulling out a blue dress. It was one of Star's old dresses. The hybrid slipped it on and then stood up on the stool that was in front of a vanity. She fixed her hair while looking in the mirror, putting on a little tiara. She made sure those tiny, dull horns on her head were showing. They were her second favorite thing about herself. The little tail slipped through a tiny hole that was put in the dress to accommodate her strange appendage. She looked at herself once more before slipping on her favorite black mary janes and leaving her room._

_Walking to the conference room was terrifying. She never did like that room. There was always arguing or yelling. Rarely did anyone come to an agreement on anything in that room. Meteora's little heart was pounding in her ears. The fear of telling her parents that she remembers her past life when she wasn't supposed to was making her nauseous. The child swallowed the lump in her throat before stopping in front of the large wooden doors. She could hear her dad trying to reason with the Lucitors. She could clearly see the situation in her head. Mom was probably sitting there, trying to think about what the best thing to do for her family would be, not even thinking of her kingdom. Dad was standing up, trying to keep himself from saying something that would anger the demon family._

_Meteora took a deep breath before pushing the heavy doors open just enough for her to slip through. The room went silent upon seeing the princess enter._

**_"Mommy? I need to-"_**

**_"Not now sweetheart. The grown ups are talking. Go back to your room"_**

**_"But i-"_**

**_"You heard your mother little one. We'll talk about whatever it is later"_**

_Meteora looked a little upset, and once she left the room, the sounds of disagreement continued.__ She went back to her room, trying to do what felt right. Those small horns being hidden by her hands. The same hands messing up her own hair so that it covered them. She hid her tail under the dress and let her skin go pale. No longer having the red tint on her hands. Meteora then rubbed her cheeks. Looking in the mirror as she sighed._

_**"A proper princess knows when to stay quiet about her past"**_

...

**"I tried once. I was told to leave and tell them later. That night they were so tired they didn't even try to talk to me..."**

**"I'm sorry..."**

Rasticore didn't know what else to say. He knew it wasn't anyone's fault, but the fact that she had been ignored was just a little much for him to believe.

Meteora sighed and got up. Putting the flames out before offering a hands to the septarian.

"**You wanna meet them? I'm sure they'd listen if i have someone with me..."**

She just needed to tell them. She needed them to listen, and the best way to do that is to have someone there to help her explain.

**"Let's go"**

He took the girl's hand and stood up. The two then started walking towards the temple.


	5. Truth

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!_**

**_I have no clue how to write Eclipsa. I like this pairing because we don't know much about either of them and it's a lot of headcanons. Sooo..._**

Meteora and Rasticore walked to the temple together. They kept talking along the way. Meteora was laughing quietly at some of his questions. The ones like 'Why do you have your tail like that?'

The answer to that was balance. She can't really stay upright without it swaying slightly but straight up behind her. Or without having the hair on the end. There was one time she was at Mariposa's house having a slumber party with Katrina and a few other friends. Sometime in the middle of the night Katrina thought it'd be funny to shave Meteora's tail. The hybrid couldn't stand for more than a few seconds. She fell a lot when that happened.

Rasticore didn't quite understand that. His tail was mainly for...well...looks if he's being completely honest. There wasn't really anything he could use it for.

The two soon got to the temple. Meteora lead him inside. Going up the steps and into the main room. There she saw her mom, tuning her guitar.

**"Hey mom. I wanna introduce you to someone. This is Rasticore. He's... he's a good friend"**

Rasticore waved as he was introduced. He seemed nervous...Almost like he thought she knew. Wait. Good friend? He didn't really understand why she felt like that. Then again, he never did anything to really upset her. He helped her so much back then.

Meteora smiled as she looked over at him. Taking his hand in her own and squeezing slightly. She had seen the fear in his eyes, although she can't express how much she missed the gem replacing his left eye. He gave a weak smile and held her hand tight. Even if they both had a set of claws, and they were digging into the other's skin, neither of them seemed to care.

**"Oh? And why did you bring him here?"**

**"We need to talk..."**

**"about?"**

**"...My past-"**

Eclipsa nearly choked on her own saliva. Dropping the bone guitar to the floor and looking to her daughter with wide eyes.

**"Wh-what do you mean sweetie?"**

The princess sat down, pulling her friend with her. He sat down with her. Trying to be comforting. Although with his lack of experience in most interactions, it didn't work very well...

**"When I was actually a baby. Before this life"**

**"Ah, yes, well. Darling, Shastican was-"**

**"I don't care about him. He did what any reasonable King would do when presented with something they don't know how to deal with. I'm talking about my days with Olga"**

**"Y-you lived with her, yes..."**

Rasticore was tired of being quiet. And seeing as how the queen was getting nervous he decided to speak.

**"She did more than live at that reform school. You know that, right?"**

**"N-no actually...I just thought-"**

**"Rasticore. Now is not the time for this. Remember. No one trusts your kind..."**

It's true, although no one wanted to admit it, Toffee ruined the septarians as a species. Even Eclipsa was a little scared, and of course she didn't show fear. She didn't want to make any monster feel unwelcome.

Whatever it was she meant, those words hit him hard. He looked over at the hybrid. Almost wanting to tell her off, but he noticed a few things. Her fear bring the main one. When Meteora is scared, she tends to revert back to Mewman only. Her horns get covered and her tail gets hidden. But for now, she was just going pale. The red in her arms and ears gone. Her ears seemed...normal. Those small rounded Mewman ones instead of her large pointed ones. Rasticore sighted, knowing she was speaking out of frustration.

**"Mom. I ran the reform school. I was the bitch called Heinous. Olga forced me to hide all my individualities and it wasn't until i saw a princess go there with the cheek marks that i realized I was royalty. Olga was training me as a child to take over for her. And after doing so, I was...well...I felt stronger..."**

**"Meteora i-"**

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Meteora's dull eyes tear filled as she held onto her friend's hand. Squeezing, wishing for comfort.

Rasticore complied. His arm going around the girl's shoulders and pulling her close. Pale arms wrapping around green muscles.

**"I... I sapped the youth from the princesses sent there to keep myself alive... Rasticore was the only one who tried to talk some sense into me...And every time he did, I ended up hurting him to the point he only was an arm..."**

The sobs only continued.

**"It's a miracle he forgave me..."**


	6. Tears

Meteora dug her now weak nails into his arm. Her tears still running down her face as she tried not to be too loud. She didn't want her dad seeing her like this...He'd try to comfort her, but he's a little much. Rasticore winced slightly at her nails turning back to claws, then back to just nails again. But that didn't stop him from stroking her head in a calming manner.

Eclipsa didn't know what to say. She just kinda stared at her daughter, trying not to think too much about how long she's been holding this in.

**"Darling...You should've told me you remembered..."**

**"I try- Tried to! Bu-but you were alw-always busy!"**

The girl's breath hitched. Her words being broken by the way she was breathing. No one liked seeing anyone this way. It was humiliating for the one crying, and just awkward for everyone else.

**"...I thi-think...i need some tih-time alone..."**

Eclipsa nodded, grabbing her guitar and leaving the two alone. She was probably going to tell Globgor that Meteora wasn't crystalized like they were. That's what she let him think all these years...It was just better that way. She'd probably grab a Snookers before doing so though-

Rasticore was about to get up, wanting to give Meteora her space, but she only held on tighter as she felt him move.

**"No-Not you... you stay..."**

Crying was exhausting. The hybrid rested her head on his lap, her eyes still closed but it was obvious they were going to be red and puffy from all this.

**"I do-don't undertand why y-you forgave me..."**

**"You changed. I can tell. You offered to help me without asking anything in return like before. You didn't tell me you wanted something. And just by that I couldn't see why i couldn't forgive you"**

Meteora yawned and nodded. That was understandable. She wasn't trying to use him for her own personal gain. She just wanted someone close. Someone who knew about her life and could understand why she acts the way she does.

**"Can i tell you a goal i made when i was 8?"**

**"Go ahead"**

**"I'm gonna break...eve-every one of Olga's stu-stupid rules..."**

She was still calming down from her cry. Her breath still hitching out of her control. Rasticore smiled. Maybe this could make her feel better. Make her try to forget the awful things she's done. Forget each awful thing that she's done with each insane rule by replacing them with more fun memories...

**"How about i help you. I'll help you break all of them. At least the ones that don't include hurting people-"**

**"Deal...Tom-tomorrow we start. A prop-proper princess shall not let her-herself be seen when upset. Check..."**

She laughed quietly before curling up on the couch. Her head still on his lap and her eyes closing. Within minutes she was asleep. Rasticore smiled softly at her, petting her head so that she knew he wasn't going to leave. His own eyes grew heavy. After watching the clock hit 10 and hearing the mess of chimes that came with it, he was shocked Meteora was still asleep. Then again, she has been living here for years and is probably used to it.

Just as the septarian let his eyes close, he took notice to the monster features coming back to the girl. He was glad to see it's natural for her...


	7. Breaking

Morning came. Meteora was already up and about. Her morning routine was...strange. She had slight OCD, so she had it down pact.

First she crawled out of her room on the wall. But since she wasn't in her room, her entire routine was messed up.

She gave up and went ahead to get breakfast. Waking up Rasticore by putting a donut around his mouth and tapping the top of his head.

He woke up with a groan before seeing the pastry stuck to him. He smirked before taking it off and taking a bite of it.

**"So what are you gonna break today _princess_?"**

**"Rules. As always"**

She was above him. Her claws being the only thing keeping her up there. She must have amazing upper body strength. She's sitting criss cross while holding herself on the ceiling!

**"As soon as you get down we can leave. You know that right?"**

**"Shh Iemme have fun-"**

The girl flipped from her position so that she was hanging there by her hands. She asked if he would catch her, and that he did. She smiled and patted his face, trying to be funny. As she hopped out of his arms she took his hand. He didn't see why she was so excited...What rule were they going to break?

**"So i have this planned out. A proper princess shall never scare her people. You are going to-"**

**"Will this make me look dangerous?"**

**"I...yes?"**

**"...Can we chose something different then?"**

Meteora sighed. She'd probably break this rule with Marco then. Scaring the people into believing she was an actual danger to them. Yea, not a good idea now that she's thinking about it...Maybe this was the one rule she kept following.

**"Yea. let's do something safer..."**

She tapped her chin, going deep in thought. She never actually planned out anything else. She let a huff out through her nose. And that's when her face lit up.

**"A proper princess will not ride anything other than her carriage! Let's get some wild dragon-cycles and make this fun!"**

**"Sounds better than putting reputations on the line"**

Yes. Because putting your life on the line is any better.

Soon enough the two had snuck up on some of the wild beasts. Meteora leading the way and showing him what Mariposa had taught her about them. They both found one that suited them. Of course no one would be kept...She just wanted a ride.

Once take off was done she smiled. Looking behind her to see Rasticore struggling to keep the creature from kicking him off. She laughed quietly and laid back. Waving to him as she did. Probably not the best idea...


	8. Broken

Meteora's foot slipped. Rasticore could only watch in horror as she fell from the cycle. Her Butterfly form!! That's it! She quickly changed and tried to fly up, but... no wings...

Yes. she had four eyes, six arms, and antennae. Longer horns that curled around like the ones Festivia wore on a headband. But it looked like her wings were ripped off...

**...**

_Mina had found an old Solarian soldier after she was defeated and banished to the woods. Coming back in it only to see the hybrid child in Butterfly form in front of her._

**_"Mina Loveberry. You will NOT get any closer to the kingdom. you are to stand down before I'm forced to hurt you..."_**

**_"Ahahaha!!"_**

_That voice seeming to mock the princess._

**_"As if you could do anything! I swore my oath to Queen Solaria and you wont get in my way!"_**

_The large metal hands swatted at the girl, trying to get her away like some pesky bug. But Meteora retaliated with her own magic. A strong spell pushing Mina back and trying to tear apart the giant armor. She did end up getting swatted away. Part of her wing bending as she hit a tree. Just the top corner. She can live with that. Once again, Meteora used her magic. The two fought for a while, but soon enough the princess was caught in the hand that kept shooing her away. She squirmed against the grip and tried to change her size, just as her father tried to teach her._

**_"You monsters don't know when to quit, huh? Just give it up!"_**

_Mina adjusted her grip, holding onto the wings alone. Suddenly the warrior got a terrible idea. She used the blade to cut one of the girl's wings, leaving the Solarian mark and chopping off half of her flying abilities. Meteora went limp, watching the severed wing drift down the hundreds of feet to the ground. With a small tap of the soldier's finger, her other wing ripped. Causing a scream to come from the girl, partially from the pain, but mostly because she was following her wing. Dropping to the ground in such a hurry._

_Meteora could feel her heart pounding in the back of her head once she hit the ground. She couldn't move her body. It felt like things were going numb. Getting cold. Her left leg was bent the wrong way. Her right arm broken, probably shattered the bone into pieces. But what hurt the most was her middle. She could feel something warm puddling under her chest. Just as a shadow came over her body, probably the soldier's foot trying to crush her, Meteora heard something. And then a loud crash. Followed by seeing a purple skull with butterfly wings fly off._

_Everything went black_

**...**

Meteora screamed as she tried to grab into the cycle, her eyes were wide and tears falling from her face. Rasticore reached out for her but couldn't reach. He even tried to get the dragon to fly to her and catch her, but to no avail.

Once again, she felt her heart pounding through her whole body. Not as many things felt broken this time. Although instead of feeling blood under her chest, she could feel it under her head. The warm liquid coming from the broken horn. Or at least what was left of it. The piece that broke off lodged itself into thr ground, through her hand. Things were getting dark. Just like last time. But she was colder. More tired. All her senses were scrambled and not working how they should. And the muffled sounds from the blood pooling in her ear. Hearing her name screamed from the septarian was the last thing she'll remember about this. If she can remember any of it.


	9. Hello?

Meteora woke up days later. Her eyes trying to focus on the ceiling. Wait. Ceiling? Where was she? The girl looked around the room. There were posters hanging on the green walls, a mess of clothes on the floor, and a drumset. She sighed as she realized she was in her own room.

She tried to move her hand to rub the throbbing pain in her head, but winced at that. She noticed the bloody bandages on her hand. What happened? She can't really remember.

**_"TEORA!"_**

Oh. She remembers that. That was terrifying. She sat up and winced. Her back hurt...That's when she noticed glowing on her back. Well, normally she was out of her butterfly form, so the Solarian mark didn't matter. But seeing as how now she can't seem to make her wings go away? It was there, and not going away.

She never told her mom. Or anyone for that matter. She didn't want anyone to worry. But now that it's visible, she may have to tell someone...

Meteora sighed as she stood up. No broken bones. Nothing too bad. That's good. She started to feel a little dizzy, black spots covering her vision. Ok, that's normal. Only if you haven't taken care of yourself. And being unconscious for a few days will do that. The girl shook off those feelings of nausea and left her room.

**"Mom? Dad? You here?"**

No answer.

It's not like then to leave her alone. Especially if she's hurt. She smirked as she walked down the hall. Shouting as she did.

**"I guess since no one's home, I'll climb on the wall with my hurt hand!"**

She waited for a response. Nothing. Her ears went down as she went to the throne room. Where was everyone?!

Her wings, or what's left of them, fluttered slightly as she felt the mark spread. The cry of pain from feeling the burning sensation go from her wing and onto her back echoed through the empty temple. She had collapsed to the floor, staying there on her hands and knees as she got used to the pain.

**"...And here i thought i was actually important...huh"**

Her breathing was heavy. Her eyes darted to the door as her ears perked up. Someone was here! Who was it? She stood up and went to the door. After opening it she shielded her eyes. The light was practically blinding. But then she felt someone grab her. Carefully lifting her up and walking inside. A quiet chuckle came from them. And that's when she realized who it was.

**"Rasticore! You can't just-"**

**"Oh hush. You need to stay in bed"**

**"I'm fine though. It's just my hand. Not like i broke ribs"**

**"How about this. I'll stay with you as long as you don't get up. You can move around on your bed, but you can't get out of bed"**

**"...hmmm... deal"**


	10. Hurting

Rasticore carried the girl to her room. He wasn't surprised by the mess, in fact, he expected it. It's not like she was actually mature enough to keep it clean. After setting Meteora on her bed he sat down at the end of it.

Meteora smirked as she sat there. Grabbing her phone and kinda just laying down. Her head on his lap, just like last time.

**"You know. You're way too quiet. You gotta tell me what happened. all i remember is your girly scared scream"**

She laughed as she looked up at him past her phone. She was texting Mariposa, telling her what she remembered.

**"I would tell you, but i feel like you don't need to know-"**

**"Aww... come on! It happened to me! Just tell me!!"**

**"I was told not to-"**

**"...It was that bad?"**

**"Yea"**

The two sat in silence for a minute. Once the girl got annoyed with the deafening quietness of the room, she grabbed something from the end of the bed and threw it at the wall.

Rasticore gave her a look. One that waid 'What was that for??' and she only responded with a shrug.

Soon enough Meteora got bored. She had to do something! And she wanted to go outside!! She growled as she stood up on her bed, her tail swaying differently, needing different balance for this than just walking.

**"I'm going to do something. And you can't stop me-"**

**"Meteora don-"**

She jumped up off the bed and landed on her feet. Just as she was about to run out of the room, she collapsed. The mark was spreading faster now. She screamed out in pain. It felt like her back was being ripped apart. You'd be screaming too.

Rasticore quickly got up and went over to her. He put his hand on her back, being careful to be gentle. This is why she couldn't go anywhere. Moving made it spread faster!

**"See why you can't do anything now?"**

**"I gotta fix it! You know that right? I don't wanna die now-"**

**"What do you think your parents are doing? They're going to the sanctuary..."**

She assumed they were going to bring back enough pure magic to fix it. But how long that would take? Who knows.

Hopefully they'd be back soon...

**"Fine... I'll lay down... But i don't wanna-"**

She got up and went to her bed. Her phone in hand and texting as she laid there.

Rasticore sighed softly as he sat down. She listened for once in her life. Wow. 


	11. Magic

It's been a few hours. The mark spread way too far. It was completely covering her back and creeping up her neck. She was a mess of tears. Her body covered in a cold sweat. She had given up on her parents. Eclipsa probably didn't know how to get into the sanctuary as it is...Screw it. She's gonna do what she feels is best.

**"Either your with me or you leave. But the sanctuary is just an extension of the realm of magic. I'm going to the source and you can't stop me"**

**"Go. I'm not going to try to stop you"**

**"I told you I'm-"**

Wait what? He agreed with her? She shrugged and sat up. Meteora grabbed a pair of dimensional scissors from the drawer next to her bed and handed them to him.

**"if I'm not back in an hour. Come find me. Just... try not to lose your mind-"**

**"yea. ok"**

He nodded, watching her open a portal with her claws. It looked different than any other portal he's seen. But it didn't matter right now. Once she stepped through, it closed.

Meteora looked around. This was...amazing. She can't remember any time she's been here. But she knows she has been before.

She basically just flopped down onto her back. Waiting for the pain to go away.

**"come on magic. Do your thing...Do..."**

Her eyes went wide. Staring at the pinkish sky as she laid there. Now those dark eyes sparkling. There was no more pain. The mark went away! She was ok! But...

She laughed as she sat up. seeing a little unicorn bounce over to her. She picked it up and snuggled it close to her.

**"Aww. Cute!"**

Meteora always pretended to hate cute things.

**"Hello Miss!"**

**"Hi little... whatever you are"**

Those sharp teeth showing in her smile. She stood up, holding the small creature and looking around. Ooo... What is that?!

Meteora ran over to a crystal and looked at it. Seeing her reflection and laughing quietly.

**"What is that_ thing__? _It looks so weird!"**

**"That's you, Miss!"**

**"...Cool-"**

She dropped the creature and looked around a bit more before running in a direction she shouldn't be going in.

That's when she saw it. Another person. Her laughter stopped. Her eyes going back to normal as she saw who it was.

**"Queen Solaria...The mark..."**

She gasped in realization. Just before making a portal to leave, she hugged the ghostly image of her grandmother. And then left. 


	12. Forbidden

Coming back, Meteora was in her room once again. Rasticore was trying to explain to her parents that was was ok and probably all better by now, but that wasn't happening. After all, no one trusts his kind...

Meteora kinda just stood there. Although with her having been in the magic realm for about 20 minutes, she had involuntary learned how to change her size. Just as her dad can. But, you know. It's based on emotion. She was tiny. About the size of a butterfly to be honest. But her wings didn't seem to change. She looked back and smirked. She could use that later. As for now, she needed to change back. Without anyone noticing.

That might be hard. Maybe she'd wait till they leave her room. Or maybe-

Too late. She was seen. Only reason she knows this? She was scooped up in a red hand.

Meteora gave a nervous smile and waved to her dad. She... Doesn't know how to change back.

**"We'll get back to _you_ later..."**

Eclipsa growled as she looked at the lizard. Globgor sighed as he shook his head. Leaving the room with his daughter in hand.

Well, about an hour passes while Meteora tries to master her abilities. It only takes that long for her to understand. Fast learner. She then ran to her room to find Rasticore had left. She was actually a little upset. But her mother came to the door and sighed.

**"Meteora. We're not allowing you to see him anymore. At all. He was supposed to keep you safe and didn't. We can't have you around someone like that..."**

**"Not... not allowed? You can't do that! He's just doing what's best for me!"**

**"He said he'd keep you in bed and not let you go anywhere. You left and he let you"**

**"I left because _you_ were talking too long!"**

**"That's enough. You are not to leave your room until i say"**

Meteora was in shock. She's never been grounded. This was just...

She growled and slammed the door in her mother's face. Fine. If she can't leave her room, she'll be as loud as she can. She went over to the drum set and sat down. She started to play as loudly as she could. Just to annoy her parents for this decision.

Eclipsa sighed and shook her head. Maybe she was a little harsh on the girl. But upon hearing the loud mess of drums, she wakes away.


	13. Sneaking

Well, being forced to not see someone she cared about didn't stop Meteora. She climbed out her window and down the wall once she was sure her parents were asleep. She smiled as she ran to the small hut her friend called home.

She knocked on the door, excited to see him again. Her eyes sparkling with joy as she bounced up and down.

The door opened. And within seconds Meteora was hugging him. He was a little confused, having been woken and now seeing the one person he's been told never to go near. The consequences would be... let's just say Globgor is considering breaking his years of vegetarianism for this...

**"They said i couldn't see you again! Can you believe them?! Telling me not to see someone i care about when they weren't allowed to see each other?! Now look at em! Fuckin hypocrites..."**

**"Meteora. I was sleeping..."**

**"And i was in need of hugs. Preferably big strong ones"**

She smirked and looked up at him, still not letting go. He sighed and picked her up, pulling her inside. He sat down and let her adjust herself before hugging back. He was wide awake now...And that meant he'd probably sleep in the morning when he should be awake...

**"Can i visit every night?"**

**"...i guess so...As long as no one knows"**

She responded to that with a smile and a slight squeeze. Meteora pulled out her phone after remembering something. She set an alarm for 4 AM so that she could get home in time.

The two talked. It seemed like they could talk for days and never get bored. But as the night went on, Meteora made less and less sense. She was getting tired around 2 in the morning.

**"You know, i think they think you're gonna hurt me. I know you won't...I trust you..."**

She yawned as she curled up. Her tail wrapping around his wrist, a sign of trust among monsters with tails. He smiled. His own tail loosely going around her hand. _Trust with these two is about as rare as a love as pure as her parents'_.

The two laid there for a few more hours. Meteora occasionally mumbling something in her sleep. At least until her alarm went off. It woke both of them, but that's good. Meteora looked at her phone. Sighing softly as she shook her head.

**"I don't wanba go..."**

**"You have to if you don't want them to be suspicious"**

**"... I'll see you tonight"**

**"Bye"**

She let her tail unravel from his wrist and got up. She then left. Sprinting back home and climbing up the wall. Meteora flopped down into her bed and yawned. Having only slept 2 hours was going to make this day hard to get through.

Instead of trying to stay awake, she let herself go to sleep. It was only 5 after all. 


	14. Have our day

Meteora was alone. Having been forbidden from seeing Rasticore again was kinda... it. It was what made her break down. Even if she did get to see him every night, it wasn't enough. She wanted to do stuff! Break more rules! But she just...stayed in bed. Her parents were really worried about her. So just as Eclipsa was about to open the door to talk to her daughter, she heard something.

A ukulele playing. That was good, right? It's the first instrument she's ever learned how to play. Wanting to "Be like Mommy" even though guitars were too big for her when she was that young. But the words that went with that song... That melody. The Queen knew them by heart. Mainly because they are her own song. The first song she taught Meteora how to play.

**"When the sun has set, and the night has come, we'll creep out the garden and go have some fun-"**

Eclipsa left the area, not wanting to hear any more of that song. It made her feel like her mother. Forcing her child to sneak around to see the one she loves.

When she taught the girl that song, she never expected it to get used like this. Noy for the reason it was made...

Eclipsa was terrified. Becoming her mother was something she still feared. And here she is with it coming true. But she can't trust him! After that mess with her daughter and not keeping her in her room after being trusted to do so.

Rasticore was just too unpredictable to be around her daughter. So there Eclipsa sat, silence making her go deaf as she held her head in her hands, trying to think of what she was supposed to do.

She couldn't just let him back. It would be confusing and overall just stupid. And she couldn't keep this up. If it's forbidden love, it only gets stronger.

Although...Eclipsa still didn't trust him. She thought he was bad news and would end up getting her hurt. Emotionally and physically.

The Queen decided to go talk to her husband about this. But upon walking past her daughter's room she couldn't help but stop and listen.

**"No more sneakin around...One day we'll have our day"**

Eclipsa sighed and shook her head. The emotion the girl was putting into those lyrics...It was more than she ever had.

The woman kept walking, going to her room to sut down and talk to Globgor.

**"Do you think i was a little...Cruel? I punished her for trusting a monster...Coming from me, that's like...I'm turning into my mother"**

**"You didn't do anything wrong. She shouldn't have trusted him"**

**"But you know how hard it is for her to trust anyone! She barely trusts Mariposa and they've been friends since they were infants!"**

The man sighed and pulled his woman into a soft hug. He shook his head as she hugged back.

**"She trusts him because she's known him longer than we've been free. Over 300 years of knowing him would be enough to get me to trust him... don't you think? But you did much less than i would have. So I'm glad you did what you did"**

**"...She was singing our song..."**

Silence. He knows the importance of it. And he knows exactly what that means.

**"... Let's just watch and see what happens...Ok?"**

**"Ok...Thank you honey"**

He smiled and hugged her tight. Knowing the right thibg to say was always hard. But it seems he just did it.


	15. Paint

Night came once again. Meteora had downed a few energy drinks and had a few more in her backpack. She had plans for tonight. And a few friends were in on it too.

She climbed out the window and once again ran to Rasticore's house. But instead of going inside, this time she pulled him outside.

**"I gotta plan. Come on. Katrina has what we need to do this"**

**"Wait what are we even doing?"**

She opened a portal, pulling him along. There was nothing dangerous. And once they stepped through, the frog monster wasn't there, but there were cans of spray paint in a box.

**"Don't tell me we're gonna-"**

**"I bought a van online. We're not vandalizing anything"**

**"Oh good"**

Katrina was the only one there that was willing to drive. And Meteora was too short anyway. So, Katrina pulled around with the van and smiled.

**"So what's the plan with this thing?"**

**"Just paint it however. It'll probably get repainted anyway"**

She laughed quietly. Why did Meteora think that? There was no way Katrina was going to let hard work go to waste.

The three started to get to work. Meteora grabbed a few cans, purple, blue, and green, and climbed to the roof of the van, doing her own work there. Sure, no one would see it, but she'll know it's there. Rasticore was actually thinking about what he'd do. He was working on the hood so it had to be awesome. Katrina was at the back, painting the doors. She was a little more girly than Meteora, so she did something with more pink and yellow.

**"Come on Rasty. Don't have all night!"**

**"i know. I just can't think straight"**

Meteora laughed quietly before tossing him an energy drink. She was already covered in paint.

**"Then keep thinking gay, my dude-"**

**"That's not-"**

He shook his head and laughed. Cracking open the drink and taking a sip. He then started painting. His style was more like graffiti, something he did when he was younger. It looked really cool, but neither of the girls understood what it said.

Meanwhile, Eclipsa was sitting at the table, using one of her more known spells. The all seeing eye. She was keeping watch over her daughter. Yes, it was an invasion of privacy, but she'd never know. Right?

The queen didn't like the fact that she was sneaking out. But she only found it fitting. It's what she did. It's what her daughter would do. And it's probably what more people in their family have done.

**"Onto the sides!"**

Meteora jumped down and landed on her feet. The top was purple with blue skulls and green ooze coming from the eye sockets.

Katrina had done something way too girly that Meteora was gonna have to go over and fix. Rasticore's was cool though. She'd keep that.

On the sides, the trio painted a few more things. Meteora, with some help, painted a unicorn made of dark magic. Katrina made the background for it. Making it be in the magic dimension. Rasticore was honestly just tired and let the girls work on it. He didn't have any idea on what else to do anyway.

**"Katrina. Do you think you could put this outside Mariposa's house? I can't have it at home"**

**"Yea, sure. Just open a portal and i will"**

Meteora gave a salute. Her claws ripping open a portal befoee letting Katrina take it through.

**"It's 5 AM!! I gotta get home! Uh, here!"**

She pulled out her scissors and let Rasticore have them.

**"Have these since your chainsaw thing seems to be missing. And uh. See ya!"**

With that, Meteora opened a portal and landed in her bed. The portal closing as soon as she went through.

Eclipsa flinched. Seeing her daughter open a portal made her rush to her own room. She hasn't slept all night, and now she kinda had to. Either that or drink coffee. Not gonna happen. 


	16. Waste

Meteora was wide awake. She hasn't slept, but that didn't matter. She was excited. Ready to go. But where? She didn't know, she still wasn't allowed out of her room.

Meteora left her room anyway. She went to the kitchen and found something she wanted. The girl climbed onto the top of the fridge and started to eat. Her eyes narrowing as she listened to the world around her. Listening to the footsteps of the servants. The creaking of the old building. The chirping of the small birds outside she decided to let live. Everything seemed perfect. Except she was stuck there!

The girl growled after finishing her food, climbing onto the ceiling and going around the house like that. Her parents stopped looking for her on the ceiling when she was old enough to understand she shouldn't do it. Plus the ceilings were pretty high. So this could be dangerous if she slipped.

She scurried around, looking in rooms and finding nothing to do. Meteora then saw the vending machines. She did have her mother's sweet tooth...And this was a perfect opportunity to get some revenge.

She dropped to the floor and ran to her room, grabbing her backpack and smiling. After running back, she emptied the machine filled with candy. Shoving it all in her bag.

Once she went back to her room she smirked. Opening a few of the candy bars and eating them. Mumbling curses at her parents for telling her she can't leave.

She thought about texting Mariposa, but after an incident she just remembered, that was a no

**...**

_Meteora was sitting in class. Not paying attention, as usual. Only half listening to the troll in the front of the room. Her eyes were staring out the window. Her feet propped up on her desk. And that tail swaying slightly in front of the person behind her._

_That's the moment the fire alarm went off. The loud sounds making the girl's sensitive ears ring. And the shock of just being pulled out of her daydream by a loud beep made her jump. Poor thing was clinging to Mariposa like her life depended on it._

**_"Meteora. It's a fire drill. You don't have to-"_**

**_"It's too loud and i feel like I'm dying"_**

**_"..."_**

_Mariposa rolled her eyes and practically dragged Meteora outside. Once the beeping stopped, the hybrid looked around. Why was it so loud? Why were her ears ringing? She could barely hear anything._

**_"Mari...Mari i think i went deaf"_**

**_"You're not deaf. You're adjusting"_**

_The human only wondered if this was what it would be like to have a dog that could talk. She was honestly glad she didn't have one now. The laser puppies, yes they are still puppies, were enough. _

_**"Now we go back to class"**_

_**"Better idea! Let's not do that and go hang out-"**_

_**"You know I'd love to but you're failing class. You need to-"**_

_**"I'm out!"**_

_Meteora was gone. She opened a portal with her claws and fled. She was still in shock from the alarm. She couldn't understand why it was so loud!!_

**...**

Yea. Calling Mariposa was a no. Meteora sighed and decided to just sleep until it got dark.


	17. Bite

Dusk came. Meteora was getting impatient. The second it got dark she climbed out her window. No, she didn't have a plan this time. But maybe she could show him how to play an instrument of some kind. Her own guitar was strapped to her back while one for Rasticore would just be made with magic. Maybe she'd teach him the song...

Or just what he should know to be able to play. depends on how much time they have.

Eclipsa checked her room and upon seeing her gone, she only gave a slight laugh. Shaking her head and walking to the window. Watching as her daughter ran off.

Meteora got to that little hut to find the door open...Well. One of the hinges were broken off. It was kinda just hanging there. She cautiously stepped inside, holding her guitar close as she looked around.

**"Rasticore? Are...are you here?"**

Funny thing. Monsters weren't always monsters. They were animals or objects that got into the magic to become what they are now. But septarians? They're different. They were always monsters. There was nothing that could prove otherwise. You'd think they would just be a few curious lizards that found magic, but no.

Septarians were violent before Mewmans showed up. They were vicious creatures that constantly tore each other apart. Creatures that didn't know how to work together until they had a common enemy.

Meteora knew this, and she knew very well that it was possible to them to revert back to being vicious with no enemies. Even so, she trusted him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. No matter what happens.

**"Rasticore...?"**

Suddenly something, well, someone jumped at her. She dropped her guitar and looked in those pure yellow eyes. Her own eyes seeming to be calm, yet fear filled.

The primitive growling coming from him was enough to make anyone run in fear. Meteora's hand went from her side to her guitar. She didn't want to hurt him, but she might have to.

**"I don't know if you can actually understand me. But who cares. I can't have you like this. Remember? We need to get my parents to trust you..."**

He didn't listen. A bite. Sharp teeth going into her shoulder. She grabbed the guitar and moved her legs to kick him off. Those teeth dragging along her skin and ripping some of it off as he was pushed back. She then got up and held her instrument like she was going to attack him.

**"You know, right now it's not the time to say this, but wow. Kinky-"**

She rolled her bleeding shoulder. Trying to ignore the pain as she waited for him to get close.

Just as expected, he did. He lunged at her and ended up knocking the guitar out of her hands just as she went to hit him. It broke as it hit the wall. And she follwed right after it. Being pushed into the wall and held there. She stood tall. Her expression firm.

**"Rasticore. You need to stop"**

He didn't listen...


	18. Again

The brown walls. The sound of the bats flying around outside. The smell of coppery blood. His scaled arms. The bitter taste of fear. Her senses were overloaded at this point.

Oh. Yea. There were sharp teeth buried deep in her neck. The intent to kill was behind that bite. But she could feel that he missed the most important things. That's good. It meant she will be able to heal. Once he let go, she dropped to the floor. Her eyes filling up with tears from the pain. She let out a scream, or at least tried to. Something was wrong. Her voice was raspy and rough. She put a hand on her neck and cried. Her hand keeping the cool breeze from stinging the fragile muscles under the broken skin. Her shoulder already felt like it was on fire from the breeze.

She let out another painful scream. Hoping someone would hear her plea for help. But Rasticore lives so far from anyone it wasn't going to happen. The fact that she's in so much pain and can pinpoint what each pain is from is terrifying.

The scream of agony made the septarian take a step back. He blinked a few times. The pure yellow finally had a slit of black. He saw the girl's guitar first. Seeing it broken in half made him a little worried. But hearing a weaker cry than before made him look to the one he had attacked. His breathing got heavy as he walked over to her. Trying to get close enough to help, but as he took a step, she fell limp.

Rasticore quickly went over and picked up Meteora. His hand holding her head as he looked over the damage. His tongue ran over the wounds, it's what his kind does. It's how they help. Most times they don't have to, but it sometimes help the healing process.

He grabbed the broken guitar with his tail before leaving, still holding the princess. He walked to the temple and sighed. Knocking on the door. He was greeted by Eclipsa. She saw her daughter's condition and covered her mouth. It looked like it was healing. Almost enough to be better. But it would still all need to be wrapped up and taken care of.

**"What happened?!"**

**"She...she can tell you. I'd rather not stay...I don't want to see her like this"**

He was lead inside to set her down. He did just that before apologizing to Eclipsa for all this, setting down the broken guitar, and leaving.

Meteora was out cold as her mother wrapped her wounds. She was extra careful with her neck, as anyone would be. But she was confused...How were things this bad?!


	19. Run

Meteora sat up. Her mother asleep at the other end of the couch. She tried to get off the couch without her mother waking up, but that failed. Eclipsa sat up, looking to the girl and gently pulling her back down to sit. She wanted to talk about this first. Yes, Eclipsa saw the whole thing. Spying isn't very nice...But she also saw that he wasn't himself during all that.

**"Meteora! Sweetheart! What happened to you!"**

**"I was attacked. Isn't that obvious?"**

**"Yes, yes but who did this to you?!"**

Meteora didn't want to lie. But she didn't want to tell the truth either. She kinda just sighed and shook her head before answering with a half truth.

**"I'm not sure. I don't know who did it. But i do remember before passing out that Rasticore helped me..."**

Technically, she had no clue who did it. Rasticore wasn't himself. So it wasn't him. Somthing was different about him and she didn't like it.

She had to keep up his reputation. Make him trustworthy. Make sure he isn't hurt. She didn't like the fact that her parents didn't like him. In fact, she was about to use her technical age and how long she's been alive and free against them.

**"Are you sure he didn't attack you"**

**"Of course I'm sure! He would never!"**

Meteora got up with a wince. Still in pain but not in any terrible condition. That meant she could do whatever she wanted.

**"He saved me and you still don't trust him. Hypocrite. Look at dad! No one would trust him based on looks! But here you are! Just let me go hang out with who I want!"**

The girl stormed off to her room. Her eyes narrowing as she slammed her door. Eclipsa only sighed, knowing she couldn't stop her daughter from doing anything reckless. She shook her head and covered her face. Knowing the thoughts going through her daughter's mind.

**"Thinks she can tell me he's still dangerous. She wasn't there..."**

Meteora mumbled as she packed her backpack. Clothes, a few of the candy bars she's been keeping hidden in her room, her favorite stuffed animal, and what little money she has. There was also her phone and the charger, her headphones, the small notebook she's been keeping her own spells in until she got the wand and the book, and her favorite drumsticks.

She put on her bag and climbed out her window. Well, first time she's sneaking out in the middle of the day.

**"A proper princess shall not run away from her kingdom or responsibility..."**

Too bad that's exactly what she's doing.


	20. Fixing

Meteora showed up at the hut Rasticore called home. She stepped in through the broken door to see him fixing up the damage he had caused. He was sitting on the floor. His hands covered in splinters.

**"You want some help?"**

She smiled as she put her bag next to the door. Walking over to him and looking at the table he was trying to glue back together.

**"Don't have a spell that'll fix this, do you?"**

**"I don't. But i can make one"**

He gave a nod. Not even looking up at her as he did. She tried a few things before she finally made a spell that would fix things.

**"I was wondering if i could stay here. At least for a bit. I would go and stay with Katrina, but i don't feel like living in mud and sticks"**

**"Sure. If you still trust me, i guess"**

**"Why wouldn't i? Not your fault you went crazy. Shit, there are times i go full on insane and kill a few people. I'm not even full monster and it happens!"**

He gave a weak smile. Watching her hands, still flared up with magic, fix the things he broke. She was laughing quietly. This was no where near the amount of damage she can pull off.

She sat on the floor next to him once she was done. Her eyes sparkling with joy as she looked around.

**"I can't say how happy i am to get out of that stupid temple. No more parents telling me what to do..."**

**"You just ran away. That's it? You didn't even think about it?"**

**"Not at all. Thinking is for nerds-"**

She laughed as she laid down. Her shoulders on his leg and her hands behind her head. Legs crossed and bent, one foot in the air.

He sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. Seeing those eyes always made him happy. He didn't know why, but he didn't question it anymore.

**"So i know we could actually sleep tonight, but I'm thinking about going out. I have something planned with Katrina and Mariposa that's been planned for months. You can come with if you want, but i doubt you wanna go to a club-"**

**"Yea, I'll stay here. Thanks though"**

Meteora smiled. Those sharp teeth showing her joy. Her tail wrapped around his wrist once again. It's confusing to him. How does she trust him after what happened? Sure, she already explained, but it still made no sense.

**"So when will you be leaving?"**

**"An hour or two...I dunno"**

She shrugged. Her eyes closing as she did. Rasticore only shook his head at her unpredictability. She's so different from the woman he once knew. Instead of a mature stong lady with set principles and discipline, she's just a wild teenager. No ambitions. No plans. Her one goal is to break rules, and that's not even working out fully.

About an hour of talking ensued. Meteora heard her phone go off and that's when she got up.

**"Welp. That's Mariposa. I'll be back soon"**

She waved before opening a portal with her claws and walking through. He waved back before seeing her leave.


	21. Dance

Meteora showed up first. Her phone still going off. Too many texts. It's getting annoying.

**"Can you two just get here already?!"**

She stood there in the dark room. She had recently opened up a closed off dimension. Sure, the place was a mess and no one was there. But that's nothing she can't fix. Meteora flipped a light switch to see the rubble of the once live club. She sighed softly as her hands went up in flames of magic. The green aura slowly fixing the place. Those blue tile floors, the 10 foot speakers, the cloud like seats. She once listen to Star tell stories of this place. The place her two best friends became besties. Meteora didn't need that, but she wanted an escape from her life for a while. And because Star's birthday was coming up and she wanted to give her something amazing.

Once her friends showed up they were super excited. Mariposa was actually wearing a dress for once in her life. She normally wore skirts only. But this dress seemed to be one perfect for what they're doing. Katrina was wearing her normal clothes. Pink t-shirt and jean shorts. And they were both looking at their phones. Meteora rolled her eyes and decided to speak.

**"You gettin the rest of the party?"**

**"Of course! No family though. Katrina...That means you. Don't invite any of your brothers"**

**"But-"**

**"No! We agreed on this already!"**

**"...fine-"**

Meteora laughed quietly as she looked around. Her magic still working on fixing a few things. She got up behind the mixers and turntables. Her eyes seemingly lighting up with anticipation. She couldn't wait!

**"Mariposa! did you bring snacks?"**

**"Only as many that would fit in my bag-"**

**"Ok, that's fine! Just dump it out over in the corner. I'll just try something really quick-"**

Magic. A blessing to Meteora. She only ever used it to fight, and now with her more relaxed life, she could use it for other things. Mariposa dumped out her bag in the corner and looked to Meteora. The hybrid currently looking through her phone for some good music for this.

Katrina was in charge of inviting people, she had way more friends than the other two. Well, bit really friends. She just knew more people. There were already people showing up thanks to her, so Meteora quickly turned on some music and tried a few spells to multiply the amount of food they had.

Soon enough the whole place was packed. Who says a kid can't run a club? Who cares at this point!! Meteora was in charge of music still. Keeping everything live. But as the music played, she called Star. Sure, it was around 10. But that shouldn't matter.

**"Hey Star! You remember that place you used to tell me about? Go there. Now!"**

Star gave a tired 'ok' and went into her butterfly form, opening a portal and changing back once she was there. Meteora waved to the blonde. Her tail working the music as she gestured for her to get up there.

Star was in shock. Making her way to the front of everything while looking around. Once she got to Meteora, she smiled. Giving they hybrid a hug.

**"_You_ did this?"**

**"All for you!"**

**"For _me_?"**

**"That's what i said"**

Meteora smirked. She explained that she was doing this as an early birthday present since the whole Stump Day thing...

**"It really seems like yesterday you were trying to strip me and a ton of other princesses of of our quirks"**

**"I said never talk about that..."**

**"Right, right. Sorry-"**

The party went on. Meteora let Star take control of the music before going to dance with her friends. It was great! A perfect night!


	22. Forget

A few hours later Meteora was getting tired. She said bye to her friends and she left. It was a self sustaining place. Sorta. Whoever was there could control the music. She made that clear.

Once she got back she collapsed on the couch. Her eyes closing as she did. Seconds later, she was asleep. Rasticore was still awake. In fact, once he heard her come back, he went to go check and see if she was doing ok. And upon seeing her asleep, he only shook his head.

He grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it over her, his eyes going to the open bag near the door. He saw something that looked soft, but a little beat up. Once he took it out to see what it was, he realized she really was just trying to keep her childhood going. Rasticore put it next to her, watching as her arm reached around the beaten up plush toy and pulled it close.

He thought before that she was acting so childish to just do stupid things without consequences. It's only now that he realizes it's because she missed her first childhood and she's trying to make up for that.

The monster pat her head before going to his room and laying down. It's around 1 in the morning. Why was he still up? The past few days have changed his routine up so much... He's gonna have to fix that.

**...**

_It's only been a few days since she realized Olga wasn't actually her mother. The child sat on her rug, looking at her little twin ponytails in the mirror. Thoughts going through the child's head and spreading like wildfire._

_Why was she given such a terrible name? Why was she being taught to be a princess? Was her tail really that strange? Why wasn't she allowed out of her room? She wanted to go play with the princesses that were just a few doors down. Can she show her horns yet?_

_The robot went into the girl's room to check on her._

**_"Mommy look! I have claws!"_**

_She stood up and eagerly showed her hands. They were red and instead of nails there were just claws._

**_"They're so pretty! Can i paint them like a real princess would?"_**

**_"A real princess would __hide__ her flaws. Let me help you take care of those"_**

_The girl backed away. The fear in her eyes was not anything a real mother would want to see. But alas, Olga only got closer to help her push her claws back into her body. The girl closed her tear filled eyes as she hid her claws. Her skin going pale once more._

**_"Mommy? Can i go play with the princesses?"_**

**_"Young ladies do not play. Young ladies sit quietly and wait for direction"_**

**_"...Yes Mommy..."_**

**...**

Meteora squirmed a bit in her sleep before waking up with a sharp gasp. That memory replacing a dream? It felt so real...She honestly thought she was back there and forced to hide herself once more. She hated hiding her _'flaws'_ but it's all she knew before.

Quickly hugging the stuffed toy close to her chest as she calmed down her breathing. It was...Too much...


	23. Clear

Meteora looked at her phone. Three AM. Too soon to get up. She laid her head back down and looked at the blanket. Those pink eyes fluttering closed. That is, until her mind went to the times she was stuck with that robot. Her words echoing in her head. Over and over. Rule after rule. So many things she wanted to forget.

**_"A young lady does not listen to heavy metal"_**

**_"A proper princess does not rip her_** sleeves**_"_**

**_"You are not to talk to the princesses again until you are a perfect princess like they need to be. Do you understand?"_**

**_"Young ladies do not have fangs"_**

Meteora shook her head and sat up. She went into the kitchen and found...nothing. Of course he has nothing. She wouldn't expect him to have anything she liked, but having nothing? She sighed and grabbed her bag. Changing her clothes before going outside.

The night air was crisp. The smell of rain filled her nose, although everything seemed to be dry. Guess it's gonna rain soon.

She rubbed her arms, trying to get herself a bit warmer. As she walked into the forest she looked to the sky. The stars lighting up the black blanket of night. She yawned quietly before hearing owls. She's never actually heard owls before. This was nice. Maybe she should go out at night more often.

The princess gave a soft sigh before her feet started moving faster. More of a jog really. She didn't know if this was going to be a hunting outing, or just a nice run. Either way, it was nice. Her mind clearing of the awful voice she had to live with for far too long.

**"...Never thought I'd be able to do this..."**

She let out a tiny laugh as her jog turned into a sprint. The path she was on was one she knew well. It wrapped around and through the forest and went to the temple. She'd turn around soon though. She didn't want to go back.

When she did turn around her stomach growled at her. She decided to stop for a small hunt. Meteora dug her claws into a tree as she saw a bird fly above. Her tail swaying sofly as she narrowed her eyes. Climbing up with an immense speed. She launched herself into the air, catching the bird in her hands. As she landed she tore into the small animal. Perfect late night snack.

As she got back to the small hut, she yawned. Finally flopping down and going into a deep sleep. One where dreams wouldn't bother her. One where she might not want to wake up. One where she'll finally get some rest.


	24. Teach

The two were awoken by the sound of thunder, a flash of light, and then the sound of a tree falling. The loud crash was enough to disturb dreams.

Meteora shot up at the loud sound, her claws making her stick to the wall and not letting go. Rasticore went out to make sure the tree didn't fall in the living room. Seeing Meteora cling to the wall like that made him snicker. He pried her claws out of the wall, little to his surprise, she then hung onto him. Climbing onto his back and holding on so she wouldn't fall. He shook his head, holding one of her hands in his own while walking outside. Trying to assess the damage done to anything he owns. The rain pouring and getting them both soaked. Meteora had reverted back to her more monster self. Yes, she still looked the same, but she was acting different. She hissed at the rain falling on her before jumping off of the other, her body language being similar to that of a threatened cat. She was even on all fours. Rasticore only watched. He didn't want to get involved in case she was actually dangerous at this point. But once her hair got wet enough, it dropped down into her face. She tried to back away from it. Rasticore laughed as she tried to get away from her own hair. She finally realized it was stuck to her face. That's when she snapped out of it.

The princess lifted her hair and smiled. Laughing as she flipped it so that she could see. Rasticore gave a smile and a slight laugh before going inside. Meteora right behind him. Not wanting to stay in the eerie silence of the rain any longer. She liked rain, but not when it was so...quiet...

**"So what do you normally do on rainy days?"**

**"Never really thought about it...I don't leave often"**

**"I usually play music"**

The girl's hands spung to life with magic. In one hand, a guitar. In the other, another one.

**"And now I'll teach you"**

**"...Oh"**

She handed him one of the instruments and smiled. Her eyes lighting up with joy as she watched him take it.

The two spent hours doing this. There was some laughter and some frustration. But in the end, she had gotten him to learn a song.


	25. Alone

Meteora finally had some time alone. Rasticore had to go get something from once of his friends and she was told to stay behind. That friend was just someone who hated Mewmans and would hate hybrids even more.

So she let her mind wander. Her eyes closing as she laid on her back. The floor was kinda comfy. And listening to the rain made her think of other times it was raining.

**...**

**_"If you think you can just stop me this easily, you're insane! I will never quit!"_**

_Meteora rolled her eyes as she half listened to the grating voice in the background. The warrior chained up and finally immobilized. The princess's hand hovered over the wand. A moment of hesitation. Her mother was missing. Her father was too. And everything she knew told her Mina was behind it._

_Her claws dug into the table for a moment before wrapping around the handle of the umbrella. As she lifted it off the table, it changed. A purple and red handle with a green clover at the bottom of it. A ball of blue-green energy centered around two black curled horns._

_The girl walked over to the warrior. Her claws grabbing a purple ponytail and pulling down hard._

**_"Where are they..."_**

**_"Hah! As if I'll ever tell you! They're gone!"_**

**_"Fine. I'll see them myself. If they're in danger, you're not going to live to see another day"_**

_Mina knew she meant business. And the fact that Meteora knew her mother's spells scared the crazy lady even more. She was squirming. Acting rather uncharacteristic. Begging for her not to see what was happening. Asking, pleading to be let go. She never thought she'd be in a situation like this._

_Despite the woman's begging, Meteora held the wand close to her body, reciting the spell she's tried so many times before._

**_"I summon the all seeing eye"_**

**_"Please! Please don't do this! Princess don't!"_**

**_"To tear a hole in the sky"_**

**_"I'll tell you! I'll set them free! Please don't see them like this!"_**

**_"Reveal to me what is hidden"_**

**_"Princess! I'll leave Mewni! You'll never have to deal with me again!"_**

**_"Show to me what is forbidden"_**

**_"Can't we talk this out?! I'm a reasonable person! Right?!"_**

_Meteora saw her parents through the spell. Both of them seemed to be making the best of a bad situation, as always. They were locked up in a dungeon, but not one Meteora has ever seen. That's when she realized were it was._

**_"Butterfly castle? Really?"_**

**_"Yes! But do you know that place is ready to fall! Any minute now it could collapse!"_**

**_"I'm going to kill you..."_**

_Meteora tore open a portal, grabbing her parents and then pushing them through another one she had opened. Forcing them to go home. She'll deal with explaining later._

_The hybrid then stepped back in front of Mina. Her eyes narrow as she beared her sharp teeth. _

_**"Are you ready Mina? Queen Solaria would probably agree with me...This is what's best..."**_

_Before the warrior could speak, the princess put tape over her mouth. Not wanting to hear any more of that disgusting voice._

_Although if anyone was nearby, they'd hear the screams of the once proud warrior of Mewni. They'd hear the excruciating pain in her voice. And then they'd hear nothing. Silence. The rain making all those sounds die down._

**...**

**"...That was a fun day-"**

Meteora smiled as she put her hands behind her head. 


	26. Scent

Meteora was thinking. Her eyes going to the blanket on the couch. Something caught her nose. It's been sneaking around her every day for a while. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. But the second she looked to the blanket she shot up. That smell! She knows what it is!!

Luckily Rasticore wouldn't be back for a few hours. She went to his room and noticed the mess of blankets he had for the winter. He _is_ cold blooded. So he has to stay warm to keep moving. But the fact that he has so many got to her head. She was thinking about the ways he laid. Maybe he slept on his stomach. With his build, it'd be almost impossible to sleep on his side. But if he laid on his back to sleep, she could easily snuggle up close and- NO! Don't think like that!

Meteora crawled onto the bed. Her claws gently running over the soft fabric under them. Her eyes seemed to be showing some kind of curiosity, although they also showed that she knew exactly what she was doing. The hybrid dug around in the blankets, finding the one that was on the bottom. That would be the one closest to him, right? She cautiously sniffed the blanket, her posture resembling that of a scared cat. The tail straight up and poofy, her ears up and moving, and her nose twitching slightly. But once she realized why she was drawn to his scent, she hesitated. Her thoughts conflicting with her heart. What should she do?

Before she could think through this, the hybrid buried herself under those blankets. Holding them close and keeping herself warm with them. Her eyes closing with a smile. She gave a laugh as she rubbed her face with the soft fabric. Her heart pounding as she let her face go red. A blushy red. Not a normal red. It was the same feeling she had when they first met...It's a good thing she still had a few hours.

In fact, the warmth was making her tired. Meteora soon flopped to her side, keeping herself wrapped up as she napped. It was much more comfortable than the couch...

Rasticore had actually gotten done early. He was walking inside and warming himself up in the kitchen before he finally noticed Meteora wasn't actually anywhere in sight. He flinched and looked around once more. His yellow eyes seemingly full of worry.

**"Where'd she go _this_ time..."**

He decided to check him room, and once he saw her asleep he gave a sigh. His mind going to why she was in there. Maybe she had gotten cold? Or she was sick of the couch? As he walked over to wake her up he saw the way she was holding the blankets. He saw the way her face was a light red, and not just her normal red. He backed away upon seeing all that. He knows what this means, but she's stubborn. He knows that. She'll never admit it.

What to do...


	27. Princess

Rasticore didn't know what to do. Should he wake her? Or she he go out and just wait? Maybe he'll tell her what he thinks about all this...She won't like it though. She'll deny all of it.

He sighed, his mind going to the first time they met.

**...**

_The girl sitting on the roof of the reform school probably shouldn't be there. Shouldn't the princess be inside? And asleep? It was almost 2 AM._

_The septarian looked like a teen himself. Scrawny and nerdy. He wasn't quite someone a princess would listen to. But he had to try._

_He struggled to climb up the side. The sounds he made were proof of struggle. The girl looked over the side to see him struggling to reach the next spot to hold onto. She gave a smile and crawled down the side, offering a hand and showing him how to use his claws to dig into the wall and climb._

**_"Like this"_**

_Her hand was relaxed and her own claws digging into the wall. He copied her movements, getting up to the roof and laying there with heavy breaths. The girl's claws disappeared. She looked normal, yet she felt so different. And her smile...It felt like it was the first real smile she cracked in a **long** time._

_It really was._

**_"You should really be inside, princess"_**

**_"I'm not a princess...And you shouldn't be trespassing"_**

**_"You're not? You're pretty enough to be one..."_**

_Silence. Her smile fading. She didn't really think she was pretty, he could see that much. But why is what he couldn't see._

**_"Well. I may be trespassing, but you're hiding something"_**

**_"I'm not hiding anything..."_**

_Hm. It seems he's gonna have to get to know her better to get her to talk about what's bugging her. He offered his hand after sitting up._

**_"My name's Rasticore"_**

_She tilted her head before shaking his hand. Her tail swaying happily under her dress._

**_"I'm called Heinous"_**

_He didn't question it. What's the point in it? She could climb walls and looked completely normal! What's with that?!_

_It didn't matter. For the next few hours, the two talked about things. Mainly the girl listened as he made himself look like a dashing hero in stories about where he's been and what he's done. About how he's training with someone named Toffee to get stronger and take down the queen. About how he's already fought off dozens of warriors and will fight many more._

_The girl seemed to be mesmerized by his tales. She didn't care if he was exaggerating. It sounded like so much fun! Fighting for the good of your people. Keeping your name pure in the eyes of those following you. She loved every second of these stories._

_**"Can you come back tomorrow night? I wanna hear more..."**_

_Her shy voice catching him off guard. He nodded. Of course! He's just excited someone wanted to hear about how he's a hero._

_**"Sure. I'll be sure to"**_

_The two smiled and watched as the sun rose. The girl giving a quick wave and saying bye before crawling inside. Ok. Now he just had to use what she taught him to get down..._

**...**

He smiled and shook his head. If that shy girl was still in there somewhere, he could easily be able to make her talk about her feelings. Just as he used to. 


	28. Soft

Meteora finally woke up. She looked a mess. Naps are never a good idea. Especially when you have nothing around to tell you what time it is.

She yawned as she got up and out of the bed, dragging one of the blankets with her. She saw him sitting on the couch and just kinda sat next to him.

**"I'm keeping this one"**

He laughed as he noticed it was the one he usually had closest to him. He knew exactly why she was keeping it too.

**"So... Do you wanna talk about anything?"**

**"No"**

**"You sure? Maybe why you were in my bed?"**

**"The couch has something wrong with it. It's not good enough"**

She really doesn't like staying on the couch. But then something came to mind. If she got her feelings out soon, she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch! Wait! No! Don't do that! What if he says no? What if he's only letting her stay out of pity? What if he finds her absolutely disgusting? She couldn't take the risk!

**"If we go out and do something, will you stop asking about it?"**

**"maybe"**

Cheeky little bitch. She sighed and got up. Dusting off her clothes and opening a portal.

**"You're going to stand in the corner and watch. I don't want them thinking I'm back to take over. Actually. You go after. Different portal too. You have my scissors"**

The girl stepped through. The girls on the other side stopped partying. It was Olga's. Meteora gave a small wave before being told to leave. Girls tossing things at her and others yelling.

**"That's ENOUGH! As the Princess of Mewni, I came here to apologize. To try and earn your respect and maybe invite you guys to party somewhere else for a change. A place I brought back just for Star and Marco. But you know, your reaction. Haven't you heard of a second chance?"**

**"You tried to kill everyone!"**

**"Heinous tried to kill everyone. And right now, as _Meteora_, I'm trying my best..."**

Silence. Rasticore only watched from the gates. He didn't want to get involved. It's a shame though. He felt like yelling at the girls. Telling them to give her a chance. But he knew better.

**"I'll buy your next pizza order?"**

Well that seemed to do the trick. The girls cheered and went back to partying. Meteora sighed and let them use her information, hours later of course, to get the next order. Just after that she left.

There. She finally got their forgiveness. Rasticore went back too, only looking at her and shaking his head. She gazed to him with a simple look. One of "what?"

**"You bought their forgiveness"**

**"And?"**

**"You know that's not gonna work. They're gonna want more and more from you..."**

**"Too bad. I'm not going back. Too many memories"**

She waved him off and laid down on the couch. He sighed and watched her try to get comfortable. If she didn't say anything, he was gonna let her stay on the couch. And she said nothing. So he went to lay down.

Being woken up an hour later by something small crawling into the bed and snuggling close would have freaked him out any other night. But seeing as how they just went to her last nightmare of a life, he found her doing this rather fitting. He pretended to stay asleep until he could hear her soft snores. His tail wrapping around hers as he finally drifted off.


	29. Prepare

Even with Meteora out getting food, Rasticore had things to do. Things he really hated to do, but he took an oath. All those years ago, he swore his life to fighting the queens. No, he wasn't as dedicated as Mina was, but he doesn't break his word. Sure, most monsters were ok with the current queen. But there were some, or hundreds, that he had to lead into battle. When he was out the day before, it was to discuss a strategy. Not to see an old friend. He didn't want Meteora going with because she _was_ the enemy...

Speaking of Meteora, she's sitting in a tree. After hearing her phone ring she picked it up and answered.

**"Yea, what's going on, Mom..."**

That voice. It was calm, slow, just as smooth as could be. No sign of laughter. That was never a good sign.

**"What do you _mean_ there's monsters plotting against us? Didn't you fix all that?!"**

She growled as she launched herself off the tree. Her legs carrying her as fast as they could back to the temple. She'll get her things later.

Once she was back she walked down the halls and into that room she hated so much. The conference room. Her determined eyes seeming to silence the chatter from the knights and her parents. These knights...They weren't good enough. She shook her head and sat on the table.

**"About how many are we dealing with?"**

**"We know there are hundreds of them"**

**"And when will they attack?"**

**"Tomorrow"**

The one that spoke up was one of their sneakiest people. He was a monster, yes, but he used that to his advantage.

**"Do we know the species?"**

**"Most of them are septarians. There are some others that won't be much of a problem, but it seems after Moon scattered the species, she forgot they'd regroup"**

**"We do not blame this on Moon. She was only doing what she felt was right. And that's all I'm going to do... Mom, i need the wand for this"**

The queen didn't seem too confident on her daughter. She trusted her, yes, but she didn't want to give up her only defense. After a moment of hesitation, she handed it over.

Once it was in the girl's hand it changed. And it wasn't the same as the last time she held it. The anger taking over her mind and heart had made it different.

The handle was a dark red, almost that of a puddle of blood. The ball of energy from before had hardened into obsidian. It made a heart, floating in between two black horns, now curled enough that they looked like the ones that went with her butterfly form. But as she held it tighter, the heart shape broke. The bottom no longer had a clover, but instead, it looked like the same broken obsidian as the top.

**"How much do we know about the leader. I know it's not Toffee, so who is it"**

**"We never got a name..."**

**"Darling...I think we all know who it is. You do too. Please just stop denying it and-"**

Meteora gave her mother a glare. She didn't want to believe what her mind said.

At least not yet.

She pointed to the door. Telling her parents to leave. They did, wanting to give her the responsibility. And knowing she'd know better about this than they do.

She started to look at the plan they had already. She shook her head and moved the pieces on the table that represented them back.

**"We wait for them. It's typical for Mewmans to go ahead and attack first. It's our nature. We will stay back and confuse them. When they come looking for a fight, we'll go ahead and attack then"**

The knights nodded. They weren't outnumbered, it's just that only a few of the knights were here to get the plan. They'd relay it soon.

**"When I was little I was told that my generation would be the change. That we'd be the ones to keep the change Star made. To make sure her hard work doesn't go to waste, i need this to go perfectly. You will not attack until I say. You will stay behind me until I say to attack. No one will attack the leader. He's my fight...Understand?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Of course"**

The two nodded as they watched her walk out of the room. She needed to get ready for all this. She needed to be fitted for armor and she needed to find a spell that would temporarily fix her wings. Hopefully she could find one...


	30. Ready?

Rasticore sat the a room with a few others. They were discussing plans. most of them were stupid. Probably because he was planning with two idiots.

**"The Mewmans will attack first! As always! Don't you know history?!**"

**"They're going to try and change it up! Don't you realize they have a different queen? She has a different mindset!"**

**"Both of you! Shut up! At this point, they're unpredictable. Eclipsa is a loose canon who is disguised as a sweet woman who can do no wrong and her daughter is the best fighter I've seen in years. She will most likely be leading the attack and I'm not sure what she'll do in that position"**

Rasticore rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He was sick of this. But he had to. Was this what Toffee felt like? Leading the attack before? Was he this stressed? He always seemed so calm...There was never any change in his behavior. Or at least none that were seen by his army.

**"Isn't the princess your girlfriend?"**

**"No. She's just a friend"**

**"Then can't you call her? See what she's planning?"**

**"She probably already caught onto the fact that I'm leading this...****She won't give secrets to me anymore"**

He groaned as he leaned back in his chair. Those eyes closing as he did. If he had to deal with any more stupid questions like this, he'd probably tear one of them to shreds. Watch that one regrow from just a finger. It was cruel, but it was what he felt like doing now.

**"Listen to me. The princess is my fight. She's going to have an army of both monsters and Mewmans. Her strategy in fighting is simple, yet foolproof. She tends to sneak. She doesn't play by the rules and she probably has an ambush planned. So we will all stay together. Take them out when they come at all angles. Our strongest fighters will be on the outside. If she doesn't do that, you attack on my signal. You stay behind me until that signal. Understood?"**

The parallels between the two Generals are uncanny. Same orders. Same reasoning. Nothing really too different between them. Other than their species that is...

He got up and left the two idiots. He needed something to eat. Maybe just something to calm himself down...

**_Sorry for the short chapter-_**


	31. Leave

There they stand. Armies behind leaders. Face to face.

Meteora wearing armor on her neck and chest and back with little holes for what's left of her wings. She made sure to keep it light so that she could still fight. She stood tall as her eyes seemed to glaze over. No emotion. Although her eyes were kinda red. Her cheeks shining against the rising sun. The tears that stained her face had fallen all night. She didn't have time to clean herself up.

Six arms, four eyes, two wing fragments, one wand. Yes, it made her magic stronger, but no, she didn't exactly need it. Her eyes gazed along the opposing army. Stopping once they got to the leader. That green skin keeping her from saying anything. She shouldn't be so hesitant to give the signal. But her words seemed to fail her.

Rasticore stood there, shocked she didn't go with a surprise attack. He looked over her army. Knights, monsters, even normal Mewmans just ready to fight. It seems she had almost half her kingdom behind her. And they all looked so determined. He stepped forward, putting a hand behind him to tell his people to stay behind. Meteora put a hand up, a closed fist telling them to stay put as she stepped forward.

Once they were close enough, she spoke.

**"You can give up now. You can turn your army around and run for your life. You can be a silent rebellion, as long as you do not decide to fight once more"**

**"What's wrong princess? I thought we were good...I thought you were done with royalty..."**

**"I never said that. You are to turn around, or face my wrath..."**

He only gave a slight smirk, not wanting to look like a wuss in front of all these people. But he was terrified. He knew the spells she knew. As seeing as how her army was just standing there, calm as could be, almost a little too confident.

**"Well I would _hate_ to upset you..."**

He waved his army to fight. Meteora waited. Raising her wand to face him. Once his people had gotten behind her, she spoke once again.

**"I call the darkness unto me"**

Her army charged. The fight going on around them. Rasticore backed away, knowing exactly what that spell does and exactly how she'd use it.

**"N-now Meteora...Do you really wanna do this?"**

**"From deepest depths of earth and sea!"**

Her voice harsh and getting louder. The wand going that dark purple. The same dark purple it did for Moon.

**"Meteora! Really! It's me! Do you really wanna hurt me?!"**

**"From ancient evils unawoken!!"**

The princess had tears running down her face as the purple ran up her arms. This was a mistake. But once it's started, the spell can't end. Rasticore looked around for a way to escape, but with all the fighting around them, he couldn't.

**"Break the one that can't be broken! To darkest night i pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal"**

The tears running down her face were the same dark purple. Her eyes lighting up with her green glow of dipping down.

**"To summon forth a deathly power...To see my hated foe devoured..."**

That green light from her eyes was now a dark purple too. He stepped back. Trying not to get hurt by her magic. The blast of energy coming from the broken obsidian heart was pointed at his chest, but she got bumped into. It got his arm. She growled as the dark magic found itself to her wings, reforming them with dark energy.

**"Leave before I fix my aim..."**

He nodded. Whistling as a retreat. The septarian army stopped fighting, in turn did the royal one. The girl flew up with her newly formed wings.

**"I do not want to see your disgusting face ever again..."**

She waved her people to leave as she watched the others run in fear. Once getting inside, she dropped the darkened wand before her mother. Then walked off. The marks on her arms...Her wings...It was enough to make the queen worry...

Meteora tried to kill the one she loved. She felt like she was a worthless piece of shit. But of course she had to keep planning things. Knowing Rasticore,

It wasn't over yet.

**_Heyyo! Author here! Kinda going on a small hiatus while i figure out what to do next with this! But i may have another story in the works. Who knows! I'm just a mess. Anyway, thanks for reading this far! I didn't expect this to get so long..._**


End file.
